


Various x Reader (Drabbles/One Shots)

by ShizukaIsBored



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:40:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizukaIsBored/pseuds/ShizukaIsBored





	1. Chapter 1

Ayyyyyyyyy here we go.


	2. Levi Ackerman x Drunk!Fem!Reader - Drunken Antics

You were trained hard as always and everyday without fail made sure to give it your all. Until now that is.   
~  
-Reader-chan's POV-

 

You awoke to the smell of alcohol, "shit" you cursed and checked under your bed, you lifted out an open bottle of alcohol. In fact, there was lots of bottles...but they weren't yours. You placed a hand on your head and whined, "Jean..." you cussed out, that's right Jean and you would pull pranks on each other. Guess this time he's trying to really get you into trouble.  
Sighing your lips met the bottle out of stress. Taking a drink you looked out the window and then to the clock...you were late! You rushed to get ready, hiding the rest of the alcohol you bolted out the door, pulling up a strap and arriving at the training grounds. The smell of alcohol was on you as you made an attempt to slip into the crowd of cadets.

-Levi's POV-

Brats! None of them would tell me where Cadet (L/N) was.  She was late, very late. How I noticed? It was quiet, it's never quiet when that giggling sprout is around.   
I spotted the brat walk in, she tried to slip into the line of cadets in their rows unnoticed. How disappointing and just when I was beginning to like her punctuality, clean scent and her obedience...  
"Give me fifty laps, all of you" I hissed at the useless crop of cadets. I wondered how on earth any of these fools would help us out on the battlefield. Surely at least one of them would be useful...surely she would be useful.  
Just as she was about to run I called for her, "Cadet (L/N)! Come here." She halted and turned around. Taking a glance at me she walked over quickly and tensely. Something was quite clearly off.   
"Y-yes sir" (Y/N) stuttered saluting me and lowering her eyes to the ground. What the hell was that smell? Alcohol? I looked at her guessed she might have been near a drunk cadet. I hoped that was only it.  
"Why were you late to practice?" I questioned demanding to know. She paused before speaking.  
"I'm sorry sir, I slept in."   
"Tch. I'll let this by, once considering your abilities and usual effort. Now go do your laps." I turned away from facing her with my arms folded.  
-Author-Chan's POV-   
"Yes sir! Thank you!" You gave your thanks to him and ran to do your laps. You didn't question him, you wouldn't dare to do so. Laps finished, we all headed to the hall for our last meal of the day.   
"Hey, (Y/N)" You glanced over to see a giant horse face...I mean Jean. You didn't reply, this guy had serious issues with getting into fights, not to mention the prank he pulled this morning.  
"(Y/N), don't treat me like that babe" You snapped and turned around pinning your hand around his neck and chocking him, you added pressure to his throat making sure he struggled to breathe.   
"I am not your 'babe' we are not dating and I most certainly do not want to see your ugly ass horse face after the shit prank you pulled this morning" You growled, everyone had stopped to watch the scene unfold.  
"You clearly enjoyed it, I can smell the alcohol on you" he managed to wheeze out.  
Badass mode out, you let go of his throat and slammed your fist into his jaw sending him stumbling to the left. As he was stumbling you stuck out a foot causing him to trip and fall on his face. To finish it off, you lightly placed your foot on his back followed by heavily kicking him.  
"Bastard." You spat out a slight redness around your eyes from stressing. Then you remembered, Levi was sitting at his table with the other higher ups. You glared their way, your eyes momentarily meeting with Levi's. You dusted yourself off and exited the hall clearly annoyed. Levi was about to get up to go after you but Hanji put a hand on his arm and shook her head. "Something just isn't right" He muttered sitting down and staring at his plate.  
You were pissed off to the extreme. As you approached your room you threw yourself onto your bed and curled into a ball. You shook but remained silent, you never screamed, you just thought. The alcohol you drank early had caused some emotions to surface. You glared at the sheet you used to cover the alcohol, "Is this really the best option?" You questioned to yourself. Settling on fuck it, you picked up and bottle and quickly chugged it down. It hurt, it really hurt you to be drinking so much but you were just frustrated. You were a happy drunk, but you were also agitated easily.

You laughed at yourself slightly as you drank bottle after bottle. There was a total of 6 bottles there and they were gone within an hour. You felt sick but you were drunk and happy.  
"I WONDER!" You spoke loudly. You stood up from your bed and almost collapsed due to numb legs from sitting so long.  
You waddled to the kitchen and took out a metal sieve, placing it on your head with the handle to the back you smiled. Someone was approaching the kitchen, so you grabbed a wooden spoon and hid in a cupboard.  
The person walked in...and you pounced at the, slamming the wooden spoon down on their head and shouting "BONK"  before watching them fall to their knees holding their head. "EREN" Some blonde screeched and he rushed to the boy on the floor. "Rip" you said and poked the blondie with the spoon on his chest. "Remove your shirt" You commanded boldly.   
"What? No! You need to help Eren!" He shouted hysterically. You muttered a low, "Fuck me" and approached the blonde brat, taking his shirt and ripping it off before tying it around his wrists. "Whoops" you spoke removing your own shirt and tying it around his feet.   
He stopped and stared at you, you were wearing a white bra and that was all he could focus on. You grinned and pushed him into a wall, grabbing a screw and hammering it through the shirt into the wall. He wont be moving his hands any time soon.   
The other boy was your next objective, he was raising his hand to his mouth when you stamped on his arm, "You not becoming *hic* a titan any time soon lover boy" You claimed hiccuping halfway through your sentence. You removed his shirt and gave him the exact same treatment as the blondie. "Why are you doing this?" The Eren kid asked. "Why the frack not? I'm pished...pissed! I can get away with it. Blame Jean, he gave me the alcohol." You replied and grinned hearing the door open again, grabbing your trusty wooden spoon.  
"Speaka ta whore...horse" You corrected yourself.  
"(Y/N), where is your shirt? What the hell happened to Armin and Eren?" Jean was starting to panic. You smiled and approached him pretending to be flirty. You placed a hand on his face and chest.  
"Jean..." You trailed off, he was enticed until you ripped his shirt off with force and tied it around his legs pushing him over.   
"(Y/N), I never knew you were into this..." he looked at you and you only dragged him over to the wall with the other two and pinned him upside down.  
"I'm not, I don't even like you." You purred out earning a pissed off look from him.   
"(Y/N)!" He shouted but quickly hushed and looked behind you.  
"Sir..." Jean looked nervous, you spun around to see Levi standing there. He looked pissed and surprised all in one.   
"Cadet (L/N)." He looked at your shirtless chest and grabbed your hand. "MY SHIRTLESS MEN WHY ARE YOU TAKING ME FROM THEM, YOU MEANIE!" You screamed and tried to pull away from him, but his grasp was far too tight.   
"Shut up." He commanded as he dragged you towards his office.  
"Make me." You whined, he stopped as a shadow came over his face. Levi quickly brought you to his room, when you entered he pushed you against the wall beside the door and kissed you. The taste of the alcohol on your lips.  
Taken by surprise you kissed back, although you were close to the door. You slicked your hand to the door handle, opened the door all without Levi noticing.   
"Hey si-" You were silenced by him, "Levi" he told you.  
"Levi...I love you" You spoke before pulling away and sprinting out of the room towards Erwin's room. Levi stood in his room shocked but smiling an actual happy smile. He was gonna catch your drunk ass and bring it back.   
You bust open the door to Erwin's room and saw him in there, "Hide me~" you sang out and he pointed to the closet trying not to look at your shirtless body. You hopped in and whipped out your wooden spoon in case anything happened.  
Levi saw the bust open door and smirked, "Where is she?" he asked. Erwin looked up from his papers, "Who?" he questioned. "Don't lie to me, you know who" Levi snapped at him. "No I don't. I don't appreciate your tone of voice either" Erwin retorted. Levi huffed and walked out.   
Erwin shook his head and walked over to the closet, just as he did, you slammed the doors open and whacked him in the face with the right door. You sprinted out and started running around giggling loudly.  Levi heard and started walking at a fast pace trying to hunt you down.  
"Suck a dick Levi!" You gleamed running around a corner, you sprinted out the door at the end exiting the building. You ran North-East till you arrived at a hill. There was a tree at the top of it, you love that spot.   
Running up the tree you collapsed onto the ground on all fours trying to regain your breath, the cold air of the night hitting your skin roughly. You felt sick, you knew you weren't going to throw up but the feeling lingered.   
You fell over onto your side under the tree and stared out at the sky. It was windy but peaceful.  
You shivered vigorously but tried to ignore it. You closed your eyes.  
Someone grabbed you under the arms and pulled you towards them. You opened your eyes and saw Levi.   
"Put your arms out" He told you. Not wanting to argue, you put your arms out and heard a rustle before something was pulled on top of your arms. It was Levi's jacket and cloak. They were so warm and smelt of him. You felt at ease and relaxed back into him.  
"Why are you drunk?" He asked his arms wrapped around you to keep you close. You groaned.   
"Jean and I play pranks on each other. This morning he left 6 bottles of alcohol in my room under my bed. He made sure one was open so I could smell it, I guess he wanted me in trouble for harbouring alcohol. I woke up late and ended up drinking a bottle. After the fight I had with Jean I went back to my room and drank the rest." You explained and he looked at you.   
"That's a lot of alcohol." He chuckled and rested his head on top of yours.  
"Thank you.." You whispered and fell asleep peacefully.  
'She is going to wake up and have no idea what the hell she did' He blinked and lifted you up bridal style, carrying you back to his room and laying you in his bed.   
Levi got undressed and joined you, snuggling in. He fell asleep, arms around you softly.

~~~


End file.
